Alma Elma
"Called the Queen Succubus, she is the most powerful of the succubi. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a master of Wind magic. In addition, her flexible body makes her the most powerful hand to hand fighter of the Four Heavenly Knights. A moody woman, she is easy to hate. Living in the moment, all she cares about is her own pleasure. Though she has no sense of loyalty, she acknowledges the Monster Lord's power, and follows her instructions A lewd Monster, her only enjoyment in life is playing with men. Once she catches a man, she tries to finish him off using a wide variety of methods. Using her tail, it's said that the man will faint after tasting the overwhelming pleasure. After squeezing every drop of semen out of the man, she will usually eat them. In addition to being able to eat semen with ther tail, she can expand it to swallow men whole. Alma Elma prefers powerful warriors who challenge her instead of weak ordinary men." Character Profile Master of the Wind, she uses it to adjust her speed; almost no one can catch her. Additionally, she is surprisingly skilled in martial arts, and is a forced to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand combat. She seems to view Luka as nothing but a “sex toy” or “fun interest”. In all her encounters, she merely toys with him until he becomes expendable to her enjoyment, in which she will kill or devour him. At first, she creates various storms between the continents Ilias and Sentora. With the Poseiden’s Bell in hand, she warps onto the boat and attempts to “execute” Luka on the monster’s behalf as an act of self-defense; Alice doesn’t really care. Toying with him, she handicaps herself and only attacks with her tail, not using her hands, feet, or magic. Being attacked with Demon Skull Beheading, she catches the blade and loses; she just used her hands to block the attack. She then leaves, promising to give Luka a “hellish pleasure that he’ll scream” when they meet again. Heading back to the Monster Lord’s Castle, she announces her defeat. Granberia is at disbelief, but decides to test Luka once again when Tamamo mentions he’s grown. Alma Elma wonders where Erubetie is, and when Tamamo decides to leave for her hometown, Alma Elma seems to wonder that these actions seem to chip away the status of the Four Heavenly Knights, although Tamamo asks if it includes her actions as well. The Succubus Queen simply laughs. At Grand Noah’s Colosseum, Alma Elma appears under the name “Kyuba”, also known as “Strong Mysterious Girl” to the fans and spectators, none knowing her true name. Every time she participated, no one was able to beat her. Partaking this year for the Queen’s Cup, Luka fights her, however this time she won’t take any silly handicaps. He administers the Wind Protection, but is no match for her. She chides him for it; he has to be playing with the wind, not force it to become his tool. With that, he adapts to the Playful Wind, and dodges her attacks; however he still can’t hit her, so it ends up as stalemate. Not fighting seriously, she forfeits the match for Luka, and leaves. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alma Elma is the first of the Four Heavenly Knights to step up to the plate. Curious in his Serene Mind, however it is no match for her speed. Luka’s determination to win allows him to use the Raging Gale, and is finally able to hit the Succubus Queen. Luka then stops the battle; she hasn’t even fought him seriously yet, and if he’s giving it his all, it won’t mean anything if she doesn’t do it too. Wish granted, and she strips. Luka holds his own and earns Alma Elma’s promise for coexistence, however as a Succubus she can’t guarantee not to cause mischief. Overview In the first battle, Alma Elma will only fight with her tail; no hands, no feet, no magic. Luka must attack a few times until he’s given the option to use Demon Skull Beheading; she’ll catch it, but having used her hands, she loses and leaves. If captured, Luka needs to struggle or he’ll be doomed as Tail Sucking '''will lead to a one hit KO on the next turn with a barrage of attacks. If Luka holds out long enough, Alma Elma will use Tail Drain', which is required to complete the Encyclopedia. Unlike the other bind attack it will connect as soon as it's preceeding '''Tail Roll '''hits before leading to a one hit KO. In their second battle, Luka must use Wind Protection otherwise he automatically loses. With that, Alma Elma breaks his wall and uses various simple teasing attacks. If Luka attacks, Alma Elma will merely dodge it. She then tells him he must play with the wind. When the wind dies down, Luka must use Playful Wind or he’ll lose. With that, she can’t hit him, but neither can he hit her. She then forfeits for Luka, not fighting seriously but satisfied that his abilities with Sylph have developed. In the third battle, Alma Elma wants to see Luka’s water ability, so start off with Serene Mind. She’ll hit him and knock him out of it. After that, Luka can do anything, but Breath of the Earth is strongly advised here. Alma Elma will giggle as Luka hears the true voice of the wind, and then summon Raging Gale. Attack with anything, preferably with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Luka asks her to fight seriously, as she still continues to tease him. She grants his wish and strips; Luka’s health and Skill Points will be restored. After that, it’s cakewalk; continue using Vaporizing Rebellion Sword until she goes down, and if necessary, struggle. Having lost, she agrees for humanity and monsters to coexist. Attacks (Fight 1) '''Tail Massage:' Normal attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Tail Mucus: Normal attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. *Tail Roll: '''Triggers bind status and causes damage. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. '''Bound Tail Massage: '''Binded attack which also causes damage. Will lead to '''Tail Sucking '''on the next turn or '''Tail Drain on the same turn. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Tail Sucking: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger tail mouth and internal bukake on losing. Tail Drain: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO with three strikes. Will trigger tail mouth and internal bukkake on losing. Trivia *Alma Elma does not kill Luka in their second battle, and instead releases him. This is because they fought in a Colosseum and Luka becomes victim to endless rape. *Despite being the queen of all succubi, she is the first of her race to be fought by Luka. *Her Elemental Spirit counterpart is Sylph. *She is infamous under her hidden name, “Kyuba” as an unbeatable opponent at the Grand Noah Colosseum. Category:Heavenly Knights Category:Bosses Category:Artist: FRFR